Castelos e Aranhas
by Julia Diq
Summary: As amizades não precisam começar por apertos de mão, as vezes elas começam com castelos e, infelizmente (ou talvez felizmente) com algumas aranhas...


Ron's POV

Eu estava montando um castelo, um castelo enorme! Cheio de janelas e cones, aqueles cones, sabe? Como se fosse o... O telhado! Isso, o telhado. E todos os "cones" teriam a sua própria bandeirinha vermelha, igualzinho nos filmes.

Por isso eu gostava da caixa de areia do parquinho, dava para se fazer muitos castelos! Depois eu mostraria para a mamãe, ela iria adorar o meu castelo. Mais tarde tiraríamos uma foto para colocar no mural da família que fica na parede em frente à porta de entrada, para que todos vissem. Oh, eu estava realmente empolgado em fazer um castelo bonito.

Pena que Harry não pode vir. A mamãe dele, Sra. Potter, disse que ele estava doente. Coitado, espero que ele melhore logo, se não com que eu vou brincar com meus bonecos de ação e meus carrinhos? Não tem graça brincar sozinho, só se for para construir castelos.

Mas, algo não dava certo: eu não conseguia fazer as torres de jeito nenhum, elas nunca ficavam da forma que eu queria, ou então sempre caiam! Fui correndo até a minha mãe, que estava sentada no banco do parquinho com uma mulher, elas conversavam bem animadas.

– Mamãe! Mamãe!

– Sim, querido. – Respondeu minha mamãe, com um grande sorriso.

– Mamãe, você tem alguma coisa que de para fazer ar torres do meu castelo?

– Torres do castelo? Você está construindo um castelo, meu amor!

– Sim, um beeeeeem grande! Desse tamanhão, olha! – estiquei minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça, para mostrar o tamanho do castelo. – Vai tocar no céu.

– Que lindo Rony! Deixe-me ver na minha bolsa se existe algo que possa lhe ajudar... – Mamãe começou a remexer sua bolsa bem rápido, procurando.

– Acalme-se, Molly. Acho que eu tenho algo perfeito! – Disse a moça ao lado da mamãe, enquanto olhava ao seu redor.

– Oh, aqui está, acho isso será de grande ajuda. – Era um copo! Era um copo de tamanho perfeito!

– Obrigada, Emily querida! Rony agradeça a Sra. Granger.

– Obrigada, Sra. Granger!

– De nada, querido. Depois eu quero ver o sei castelo. – Disse Sra. Granger com um doce sorriso nos lábios e logo depois voltando a conversar com a minha mãe:

–_Molly, como você consegue cuidar de sete filhos!_

Logo voltei para a caixa de areia, eu tinha que terminar o meu castelo.

Quando lá cheguei, tinha uma garota brincando perto da minha construção. Ela devia ter a minha idade, tinha os cabelos marrons e enrolados igual os da nova boneca de Ginny e os olhos castanhos e tristes. Porque será que ela está assim? Será que porque está sozinha? Cheguei mais perto e ela me mandou um olhar esperançoso.

– Oi – Eu disse – Meu nome é Rony, qual é o seu?

– Meu nome é Hermione – Ela disse com as bochechas coradas.

– Me ajuda a terminas de construir o meu castelo?

– Claro! – Hermione me disse após um grande sorriso.

–-/-/-

Alguns minutos depois, nós estávamos quase terminando, só faltava achar algo para serem as bandeirinhas. Comecei a olhar pelo chão procurando, até que levei um susto! Era uma ARANHA! Eu tinha medo que as aranhas entrassem pelos meus ouvidos, assim como Fred e Jorge tinham dito uma vez. Tapei os ouvidos e fiz cara de assustado, logo Hermione percebeu algo errado e me perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

– Uma aranha! Ela vai entrar no meu ouvido!

– Calma, Ron. Eu não vou deixar que ela no seu ouvido! Olhe, ela é pequena, é só assoprar que ela vai embora.

Nesse momento ela chegou bem perto da aranha e assoprou ela bem forte, fazendo a aranha voar para bem longe dos meus ouvidos e do nosso castelo.

– Você espantou a aranha! – Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Hermione, que a fez ficar vermelha e minhas orelhas queimarem.

– Obrigada. – Ela disse dando um sorriso sem graça.

– Por ter espantado a aranha, você escolherá o nome do nosso castelo!

Ela parou e ficou com uma cara de pensativa por um tempo, até que disse:

– Hogwarts!

– O que?

– Hogwarts! É o nome do nosso castelo!

– Gostei do nome. Hogwarts!

Ficamos olhando para Hogwarts por alguns segundos até ouvirmos o chamado de minha mamãe, que estava em pé ao lado da caixa de areia junto com a Sra. Granger.

– Filho, nós achamos bandeirinhas para o castelo de vocês.

– Obrigado, mamãe – Hermione e eu falamos juntos.

– Então a Sra. Granger é a sua mamãe? – Perguntei enquanto colocávamos as bandeirinhas nos 'cones'.

– É sim, e aquela é a sua mamãe?

– É Molly é a minha mamãe.

Terminamos de colocar as bandeirinhas e chamamos nossas mamães.

– Mamãe! Mamãe!

– Sim, queridos – disseram juntas, assim como fizemos antes.

– Mamãe, tire uma foto de Hogwarts!

– Hogwarts? – Perguntou Sra. Granger.

– É mãe, nosso castelo! – Disse Mione

– Eu tiro a foto que vocês tanto querem! Depois mando uma cópia pra você, Emily.

– Oh! Agradecida, Molly.

Depois que minha mamãe tirou a foto, ela virou para mim e disse para eu me despedir de Mione, pois já estava tarde.

– Mione, você voltará amanhã?

– Mamãe disse que sim, poderemos fazer mais castelos!

– Ou brincar na gangorra!

– Ou...

– Vamos logo, Mione! Prometo que se verão amanhã! – Disse Sra. Granger, rindo da nossa afobação.

– Tchau, Mione

– Tchau, Ron. – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e nos aconteceu às mesmas coisas como anteriormente. Depois ela correu para sua mãe e elas nos deram acenos de mão de longe que foram retribuídos. Amanhã nos íamos fazer muitos outros castelos, bem longe das aranhas, é claro!

* * *

Olá, sei que está pequeno, mas tenho um carinho enorme por ela. Eu adoro os personagens de HP na versão infantil!  
Deixem comentários, me deixaria muito feliz.  
Espero que tenham gostado, KissKiss, Julia Diq


End file.
